The End of Voldemort: The Damned Surprise
by teary eyes
Summary: Guess who? No, you guess who comes visits the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione


This is part two of The End of Voldemort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just my plot**

* * *

The Damned Surprise

I was told to forget everything I saw, but I simply refused. It is not in my nature to forget, especially if it was intentional. I was still rather shaken from what just happened. I keep replaying the entire image in my head over and over again. Like it was a broken record.

I can still see his blood red snake eyes narrow down, as they saw my limp body. I can still picture every crook in his smile and the yellowness of his teeth. I can still see how his nostrils flared, breathing deeply, exhausted from killing. I can still hear his voice echoing in my mind, making me wince with/from pain.

Everything about him was pain. His walk, his movements, the flicker of his wand, his voice and those eyes. Those eyes burn holes with anger and hatred. They burn. I loathe him. He is hell, and he keeps taking me down with him. Hell is beckoning for his return.

He is dead. He was dragged back to those fiery chasms. He has gone back from whence he came, to Hell.

"Harry, wake up! You're scaring me! Harry!"

It was Hermione. She looked worried.

"What?"

"You were taken back, to that night, weren't you? Harry! You were told not to dwell upon those memories! I know it is hard, but, Harry, you must try! Harry are you listening to me?"

"What? Yes, Hermione, I am indeed listening to you. It's just, I dunno, they ask me to do something that I can't do. I can't forget and I won't forget! . . . "

"Yes, I underst. . ."

"No, you don't! It has be ENGRAVED in STONE in _MY_ HEAD! It WON'T ERASE itself! It will NEVER GO AWAY! My mind is its own prisoner. I just. . . I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just, I'm so sorry."

"Harry, you don't need to be sorry about anything. You did nothing of the sort to be sorry."

Hermione embraced me tightly, and then I felt tears strolling down my red hot face.

I was released from the hospital the next day. I went with the Weasley's to the Burrow. They did so, I could unwind and relax.

Yeah, I know. Relax? How could I relax at a time like this? I don't know. My worst fear is being alone. But when I am surrounded, I get frustrated and I want to be alone, but once I am alone I want to be with someone again. The way I see it, it's a lose-lose situation.

But of course Mrs. Weasley would not allow me being alone. UGGGGHH!!

(Down in the kitchen)

"He is dead, Harry. You must try getting a little bit of sleep tonight. You should also try to eat something. You are as thin as it is!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate you being concerned but I sleep just fine."

"Harry, don't argue with me, eat! Then afterward wash up, then it's off to bed for you. Please, Eat!"

"Fine!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, look! Jolly, we have visitors! But I wonder who it is?" Said a puzzled Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, we are back from our walk! Ginny found something interesting in the woods." Said Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Asked Ginny.

"Cleaning his room. Ronald come down for dinner!"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Dinner, Oooo. Jolly! FOOD!" (Ron)

"Wash-up kids, we must wait for Arthur!"

"Knock-knock, is anyone, uhh, home?"

"Harry get the door."

Why must I get the door, I just got comfy! OMG! Shit, why is Malfoy here? I could just ignore him. Fine, I'll open the door, Mrs. Weasley, when you stop glaring at me!

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I am here talk to Mrs. Weasley." In a matter-of-fact tone.

(Asshole. If I wasn't so tired, I'd fight you. You are such an arrogant JACKASS! Calm yourself Harry!)

"Pleas, come in ass wipe, I mean Malfoy."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you this evening? Dinner?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley! But before I do, I must have a polite word with you, alone."

"Such a polite gentleman, please excuse me, kids." She said as she exited the room with Malfoy.

(I wonder what he is up to. I should find out.)

So as I get up, Hermione grabs my arm, yanks me back into my chair and hisses in my ear.

"Harry, no! It is between Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley!"

Fine, I'll stay, but I will find out.

(10 minutes later)

Mr. Weasley is finally home, and he is starving. He asks us where Molly is at and she came back with Malfoy following.

"Oh, Arthur, we have a visitor! He will be staying with us for a couple of days! You remember Draco. . . Malfoy."

"Yes, of course. I remember quite well. OK, shall we tuck in?"

"Yes, here you are."

Food Appears. 1. . . 2. . . a 1, 2, 3, 4 Food Glorious Food! Food, Glorious Food! FOOD!

"Harry, stop drooling! You are embarrassing us! Harry will you stop and take a breath?" Said a frizzled Mrs. Weasley.

So, after I inhaled my foods, then almost choked to death, the table was cleared. And we had a big, ugly surprise.

"Harry, Ron dear, Draco will be staying in the same room as you two. So behave." Mrs. Weasley said with a hinting undertone.

So Ron and I were made to haul Draco's trunks, yes, plural, he had 3, Three! upstairs. Mrs. Weasley didn't allow us to use our wands and of course, Draco was no help.

Four staircases later, we make it to Ron's room. It was a mess, where were we going to set Malfoy's shit?

Oh! Idea! We could either throw it out the window or minimize it. I know what Ron would say Chuck it! Wrong, however nice idea but I don't want to bring them upstairs again. So minimize! Yeah! Bling Bling Bling! That is the correct answer!

"Ron, I will be right back, so, err, stay put. Oh, Malfoy, stay polite."

I ran downstairs and begged.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I have my wand back? I rather need it. Please, pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Why, of course, Harry. But what for?"

"Umm, to minimize Draco's shit, because there is no room in Ron's room."

"Why don't you let me do that, darling?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

"I'll be right up, so don't despair!"

So, I climbed up the Mt. Everest of stairs, back to Ron's room when I opened the door, Ron and Draco were standing in the exact same spots and glaring at one another.

"OK, Kido's what did I miss? Nothing good. Mrs. Weasley will be right up Great. OK!"

"OK, I am here, get out, all of you, now!"

We all reluctantly stepped out, and then she slammed the door on Ron's ass. It was quite comical. He is still rubbing it. OK, what is taking so long? Oh, here she comes.

"OK, don't fight, don't dirty your area up and, AND be considerate of EVERYBODY'S feelings. Now, goodnight." And she descended.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed part two, it was fun to right after something rather depressing

until chapter 3

teary eyes


End file.
